The Hunted
by Hawkflight7
Summary: Susan is led astray from her path by a cunning wolf. But her brothers and sister are still in danger, or is she really the one that's in danger?
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunted**

**Summary: Susan is led astray from her path by a cunning wolf. But her brothers and sister are still in danger, or is she really the one that's in danger?**

**So, due to someone saying how they didn't like how these were being uploaded I've changed it a bit. Those of you that randomly followed this will of course get the update first (lucky you). I'm also doing this because apparently these aren't working as the one-shots they were suppose to be very well (though I have successfully used the former method before, apparently with this fandom it just doesn't work. You try something new and it doesn't always work I guess) Anyways, be happy and follow this thing to know of updates. Each chapter will still have it's title but I am getting rid of the individual summaries. Also, please review and tell me what you think of the story, makes me update faster and I get happy wings ^.^**

******And a Dash of Roses**

Sniffing around the beavers house for the soon-to-be-prisoners he had caught a scent on the wind. It reminded him of home, of summer, of the sunlight, a place where snow wasn't under his paws.

How the world was before the White Witch ruled.

The wonderful scent of honey, the dew from a tree she must have rubbed against while walking in the forest. Yes, a she, a girl, the human girl. He could smell her cleanly through the air even with the scent of beaver filling the small living space that was pitifully called a house.

Drinking it in he followed it to the storage door, letting loose a growl and knocking it clean of it's hinges when he slammed into the wood. It was even better in here. Though there was other scents clinging to it.

With a bark he dove into the tunnel chasing after it, the natural scent with a dash of roses.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Pure Melody**

**This pairing shall breath! It shall reign! It shall-*coughs* Sorry, got a little carried away.**

He had come to a halt not to long after being told by that fox-that mischevious little creature-that the children had gone north. Maugrim hadn't believed it at all. He knew it was a ruse the whole time. Her scent was nowhere around here, it was centered there along with the others as if they had never left.

It had not escaped his notice that the fox was pushing the snow around when he brust forth from the tunnel. Such a foolish mistake on russet fur's part. It was directly infront of the tree. They had been in the trees.

Still, he had ordered the others to continue north even as he slowly padded back to the former location. It wasn't hard to spot them, sitting around a fire in the dark. He crept along towards them stopping short only so that the other animals wouldn't notice him.

Slowly he laid down in the snow, placing his maw on his paws as he looked through the branches of a dead bush.

They were talking, and he could hear them perfectly. Every little detail of Aslan coming back and the plans was stored in the back of his mind but the moment the conversation changed his attention was on her.

The taller girl sitting beside her brother, long dark hair framing her face in curls. This time when she spoke he held onto every syllable, no longer having to do his duty for the time being. He let himself get lost in it. It was like a song.

At some time the small child said her name and he growled low in his throat wanting to say it himself.

_Susan._


	3. Chapter 3

**Under the Moonlight**

**If any of you readers happen to like this little collection/series please tell me. Heck, even if you want to tell me I'm a sick freak for supporting the pairing. I would appreciate it.**

His eyes never moved from her as the group slowly slipped into the land of dreams and the fire died down to just little embers flickering around the burned husks of wood. With the air suddenly silent he pushed himself forward slowly, crawling with front paws as he slid in the snow.

When her form shifted he stopped already halfway to the camp, though the lack of a fire and the thick canopy overhead made it impossible for the light of the moon to cut through and give away his location.

He stayed stone still, much like the White Witch's victims as he watched her get up and start into the forest. His tail wagged slowly, there was only one reason any of them would go into the surrounding trees and behind bushes. It was a perfect oppurtunity to get her.

Skirting along the camp he pushed through the undergrowth, following her trail, swiping away the prints of her shoes and his paws with his tail as he went.

It didn't take very long for him to locate her as she was heading back to the camp now. Puffing out his fur to look all the more menacing he stepped forward onto a branch, breaking it loudly enough for her to hear.

Her form in the darkness stopped and he could smell the fear that rolled off of her.

He stepped forward again, keeping low to the ground as he purposely made noise as he walked toward her. Seeing her stumble back against a tree he growled, the final task that sent her running in any other direction than him, and therefore away from the camp.

Just like he had planned.

With her scent being the only thing here and tainted with fear it was easy to keep up with her, slowly directing her further where he could bark without being heard by anyone but her.

Another series of barks and growls sent her tumbling into a stream when she tripped over a rock in her haste to get away.

With a triumphant growl he leaped forward to tackle her in the cold water.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a tad Melodramatic**

**Should probably have mentioned this before but, I'm using the movie-verse for this. Hence the mention of the fox before.**

She spluttered as water filled her mouth and nose, quickly soaking through her clothes and leaving her chilled to the bone in the shallow stream. It was better than falling into a river, she decided just before a weight crashed into her, pushing her back into the water.

She yelled, or tried to, her body was forced under again after she had been trying to get up so she just ended up swallowing the water.

A growl above her told her what she already knew. It was a wolf. One from the Secret Police no less. Why else would it chase her around in the forest, snapping and growling at her heels?

"Grf." She managed to get a sound out after coughing up water once she got her head above the surface again. It only took her another second to make her words more intelligible. "Get off of me." She had intended to yell but her throat felt sore from coughing.

"Only if you stay put and don't try to run." Came a familiar growl.

Her eyes flew to the beast above her, now recognizing this particular wolf as Maugrim, Captian of the Secret Police. The one that had threatened the fox that had helped them. Did that mean... were the others attacked when she left camp? Were they caught? She trembled harder, and not just from the cold. "Fine, but I'm not staying in the water."

For a moment she just glared at the wolf convinced he wasn't going to honor his words. In the next second he off her though and she quickly pushed herself up to be rewarded with a menacing growl. Susan bit her lip before she slowed her movements as she got up and stumbled over to the bank of snow, collapsing there as she shivered. Her eyes darted to the large wolf, following the movements as it circled her. She cleared her thought before speaking, "Let me and my siblings go and we'll leave Narnia."

She wasn't entirely sure if reasoning with the creature would work but she had to try. Maugrim growled low in his throat, "I don't have your siblings."

A sense of relief went though her. They hadn't been caught. "Then let me go. Have the White Witch let Edmund go and we'll leave. I swear it."

Evidently this was the wrong thing to say when he launched himself forward to land infront of her, baring fangs. "You're not going anywhere. You, Susan, are staying in Narnia. Alive. No matter what happens to your siblings."

No matter what happened to- "You're saying they're going to die! The White Witch wants us all dead." It felt terrible just saying the words and she wondered for a moment how Edmund was still alive in the first place. Did the dreaded witch need all of them together to kill them? "Me and my family have to leave! We don't want to be part of this war! Let me go back and I'll convince Peter and Lucy as well, you give us back Edmund so we can go. That way no one has to die!" She was on the verge of crying as she realized how terrible of a situation she was in. "Don't hand me over to the White Witch."

"I don't plan to."

Her heart stopped beating for a second. What? "Y-you don't plan to kill me? To give me to the witch for her to kill?"

"No pup. You're staying with me."

She blinked, even more confused than before. Staying with him? And did he just call her 'pup'? "What?" she croaked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Going where?**

**Like the new format? It's question day.**

It didn't really surprise him, when she looked at him confused. In fact, it was almost cute, adorable even. Her eyes wide as she still hadn't garnered what the words meant. If he acted quickly enough she wouldn't have the chance to piece it together.

The plan was forming quickly in his mind with every time his gaze was on her, and right now it was soley focused on her so it was being made at lightning speed. "Get up, pup." he said with a swish of his tail.

"Why?" She didn't look confused anymore, but suspicious.

He chuckled, as she had every right to be.

Watching as she jumped at the sound, a low rumble issued from his throat. How amusing. "We're moving, back in the stream." Tagging on the last bit as it would be a good way to stop anyone from following them.

She must have made that same connection as he noticed her jaw tighten. "I'm quite alright where I am, thanks."

"I wasn't asking." He let out a low growl after the words to serve as a threat. As he circled around her back he nudged at the soaked clothing with his nose. A simple enough gesture for her to get moving, letting a warm breath out as a reminder of his fangs.

It must have served well enough as she got to her feet almost instantly without even looking at him she entered the stream and he stepped in after to guide her along, splashing in the shallow waters.


	6. Chapter 6

**No More Ice**

**Random Narnia fact: Maugrim's name was changed to Fenris Ulf when Lewis revised the story, it's the actual canon name for the character.**

The sun was just rising when they opened their eyes, catching a whiff of smoke from the burned out logs where a fire had previously been burning. Most of them anyways.

Mrs. Beaver scrambled up when she awoke from her resting spot. "Can you smell that?" she asked Mr. Beaver. "There was a wolf nearby!"

"They were all around this area last night, of course I smell 'em." Mr. Beaver replied, evidently more calm than his wife and started stretching out before Lucy's shriek pierced the air.

"Susan! She's not here! She was sitting right next to me."

Mr. Beaver stopped in his actions, one paw raised in the air from when he was stretching his leg. "There was a wolf near the camp." he said matter of factly after his nose twitched in comfirmination.

"I told you." his wife said while she glanced around the camp. "They're both stale."

"Wait. You can smell where she went right? You can lead us right to Susan." Peter said an arm wrapped around Lucy as he tried to comfort her though he looked rather panicked himself at the thought of Susan missing and the fact that a wolf had been near last night.

"We can't just follow her. The Witch probably has her now, we have to get going, quickly!" Mr. Beaver said then added, "When we get to Aslan we can send out a proper search party for the both of them. She has two of you now, we have to hurry."

Both Peter and Lucy looked torn at the idea of leaving their sister behind so soon after they lost Edmund to the Witch. "Okay then, let's go." Without waiting the two children were running across the snow, leaving the beavers to hurry after them as they all went towards the lion's camp.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stray**

**Huge thank you to those who favorited and followed. Glad to know you three are enjoying the story.**

She was shivering by the time the sun rose high into the sky. Susan couldn't stop herself, her clothes were soaked through and the winter still had it's claws dug in deep here at the heart of the forest. The cold draft of air wailing between the bare branches of the trees didn't help much either.

"Hurry it up pup."

Blinking she turned her head to see the wolf was standing on a stone, it somehow made him look larger than he already was. Even more intimidating as he looked back at her with eyes the color of coal. She remembered reading about dire wolves in works of fantasy at school and this particular wolf seemed to fit the bill to the T.

With a sigh she trudged up the side of the hill, moving inbetween the large boulders surrounding them. She wished he would tell her where they were going, that he would stop trailing back around and checking her progress through the terrain, sometimes nipping near her heels at the edge of the coat that barely managed to go past her ankles.

It was only when the sky was darkening once more and she could swear her vision was going fuzzy when he motioned her towards the wall of stone to their left. Without much thought she slipped into the cave only to collapse on the floor soon after and fall into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sentimental**

**Please let me know if you like the story or not.**

**Note to anon reviewer* this story is written in drabbles (100-500 words) and occasionally one-shots (500+ words). Each chapter will be however long it wants to be, I don't control the length, the characters do.**

When Susan opened her eyes there was trails of light seeping through cracks in the west wall. It was barely enough to see and she turned her head slowly to try and tell where she was. Hoping it wasn't really some forgotten cave in the side of the mountain.

She hesitated though, there was something soft pressed against her cheek now that she had shifted. Reaching a hand out her fingers slowly stretched out to brush over strands of fur.

Her brow crinkled before she realized what-or rather who-it was. "Maugrim?"

Atleast a foot away a section of fur seemed to turn into a small black pearl, the light reflecting off his eye as it focused on her. "Awake pup?"

She blinked, looking away and at the curve of fur that disapeared beyond her back.

"You were shivering in your sleep."

Her gaze flickered back to meet the single eye facing her again. For a few seconds she was quiet before pushing herself up, moving quickly away from his form on the floor and across the cold stone.

Standing up she had a better view than when she had been on the ground. Atleast he hadn't dragged her into just another cave.

A number of steps had been carved into the stone, leading up and out of the main unfurnished area. Susan walked up the spiral of steps, ducking down a few times when the ceiling was too low.

When she finally got to the end she was able to stand up fully again, her gaze quickly scanning over the living area she had come across. The rumble of her stomach pressed her toward the kitchen area and she got started on making something for herself, trying to ignore the wolf below.


End file.
